


Taste

by RelienaRed



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Mindfuck, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: You ever see that movie "The Ruins"? Well it's like that but sexy and with an alien





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my Symbrock bullshit!

Venom chunning around in his gut was a horrble feeling. It made Eddie feel like he had gotten off of a rollercoaster.  The symbiote hadn't had a decent meal in at least a week. Eddie could shove chocolate and tater tots into his face like there was no tomorrow but Venom craved more than just human food.

Eddie's rule was "bad guys only" and if Venom was being honest that rule was starting to piss them off. How would Eddie feel if he was only allowed to eat pizza that had questionable moral standards? Probably pretty upset!

"Buddy, I don't think we are going to find anything tonight," Eddie sighed. Even in the dark Eddie could see the storm clouds. He had broken into a full run and was soaked to the bone by the time he opened the apartment door.

He kicked his shoes off.  They sloshed and leaked water on the floor.

"You okay, dear?" Eddie pulled his shirt off. He tossed it to the ground and it landed with a loud _thud_.

**Your human morals are starving us.**

"I know we've had bad luck but tomorrow will be better," somehow Eddie got stuck in his wet jeans. The denim was too tight and he lost his balance.

Black tendrils shot out of his chest. The sensation was so fast that it made Eddie gasp. The tendrils stuck to the floor and prevented Eddie from doing an internet worthy faceplant.

The quick surge of fear was delicious. It had been a long time since Eddie had gotten scared. Fear was bitter, a tad sour.  It made Eddie's heart jump and his mind reached out to Venom for safety.

Eddie was pulled back to his feet. He put his hand on his chest and laughed.

"Thanks," he tried to shake off the feeling but it wouldn't go away.  He did manage to strip the rest of his clothes off. Even his socks were wet.

 **We don't like your rules.** Venom deepened their inner voice. **Maybe we should eat you instead**

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"You threaten to eat me if I sleep late," Eddie brushed the theart off as nothing but he could almost taste Venom's pissy attitude.

**Who says it's a threat?**

It was a worse feeling than Venom churning.  Eddie knew what Venom's tongue felt like but this was new. Venom's tounge moved over a few of his organs, Eddie wasn't sure which ones. It was a dull jolt that made him wince. It made him ache in places that shouldn't be aching.

"Ven, baby, what are you doing?"

**Tasting.**

Eddie's breath caught in his throat.

"You're just messing around, right?' Eddie looked around the room. Other than Venom, he lived alone. There was no one to help him if Venom really did decide to eat him.

He let out a sharp cry. Venom's tendrils were moving under his skin. They were everywhere, like intrusive vines from a horror movie. It was making him itch in an unnatural way. Human skin wasn't meant to be touched from the inside.

Eddie dropped to his hands and knees. The skin on his hands pulsed as he flexed his fingers.

"Venom what are you-" Eddie's question was cut off.  Blackness choked him and spilled from his mouth. The flavor was akin to sharp metal or licking a battery.  His eyes rolled back and his hips shifted.

Venom made an amused noise.

**This is much more useful.**

_I can't breathe!_

Eddie's chest heaved at the lack of oxygen.  He waited for stars to dance in his vision but it never happened.

 **Your body likes this Eddie**.

Venom flipped Eddie over onto his back. His hair was still wet and his skin glowed with a mix of sweat and rain water. He was gagging on Venom's tendrils, his skin was on fire and it looked like his ceiling had a leak.

Logically, it was a perfect time for his dick to be hard.

He was so busy trying to breathe that he'd barely noticed but now that he had it was all he could think about.

**Poor Eddie. Helpless and invaded by an alien creature.**

Eddie tried to whine but Venom had made that impossible.

A black line moved across his eyes. He blinked rapidly against it. The tendril moved under his forehead and around the top of his skull.  It settled after curling around what Eddie assumed was his brain stem and the top of his spine.

Eddie was glad that he didn't live on the ground floor. If someone looked in his window, he wasn't sure what they'd see.

The black tendrils covered his vision, turning his eyes dark as more of them spilled out from his lips and jerked under his skin.

 **It's just us now Eddie.** **No one is going to save you.**

Venom was in his head. Twisting memories of all the sexual encounters Eddie had ever had. All of Eddie's partners were replaced by Venom and the new images were played before his eyes. It was akin to watching a hentai film but halfway through the hot girl turns into an elderich horror.

 **You're very lucky Eddie.** Something(a tendril, a tongue, a tongue tendril?) ran up his dick. It was slick and left a trail of wetness on him. **We like you Eddie.**

Thank god, Venom wasn't going to eat him.

 **We aren't going to eat you**. Venom confirmed Eddie's thoughts. His vision cleared and Venom's face was looming over him.

It was their wide, hunting smile. Fangs dripping and tongue resting on Eddie's chest. He could see his choked reflection in Venom's eyes. He looked like a mess.

 **You are a mess Eddie.  Look at yourself.** **Are we special Eddie? Or are you just a slut for anything that dominates you?**

Eddie couldn't answer but his back arched at Venom calling him a 'slut'.

Venom's claws raked lightly over Eddie's face. The sharp points were dulled but they still left thin, red lines on his skin.

 **Interesting.** The tendril at the base of his skull twitched. **You brain makes tasty** **chemicals when you're like this.**

Eddie moaned pitifully as Venom melted back under his skin.

Something happened in Eddie's brain. He felt Venom twitch, sending a different kind of shock through him.

The sharp spike of arousal was unnatural and Eddie's body fought against it.  His muscles strained against Venom's hold. It only made Venom move faster. Under his skin, around his dick. Venom was everywhere and Eddie could feel himself bleeding into the symbiote.

 **Helpless little Eddie.** Venom taunted and drank in the sexual torture they were putting their host though.

They kept Eddie like this until it was almost too much for him to handle.  Eddie was withering in pain, pleasure and a bit of fear. Part of him was worried that Venom would leave him like this forever. He _was_ helpless and at Venom's mercy. Only when Venom decided he could cum was he finally able too.

Eddie cried in relief. His tensed muscles relaxed as wave after wave crashed into him. His body stopped fighting Venom's hold and every part of him collapsed into the floor.  Sex with Venom was always intense but this was a new level. Eddie wasn't surprised that during the small aftershocks of his orgasm he blacked out.

He wasn't out very long. He woke to the taste of fear in his mouth and Venom headbutting him frantically.

 **Eddie, wake up! Wake up, Eddie!** His Other was in a complete panic. Poking and pinching at him to get a reaction.

"I'm awake," with little strength, Eddie swatted at Venom before they could headbutt him again.

 **Oh, good** . Venom calmed down and draped themselves over Eddie's body. **If you were dead, we were going to eat you.**

Eddie knew what had happened. Venom had fucked him so hard he'd passed out and the poor symbiote was convinced Eddie was dead. They weren't going to admit it but they didn't have too. Eddie pretended not to notice and played along with Venom's attempt at keeping up their dangerous monster m.o.

"Would've been a terrible meal," Eddie was exhausted and Venom's lack of response showed that they were too. The floor wasn't the best place to sleep off a good fucking but Eddie would sleep in the sewers if it meant being with Venom.

The only thing they needed was each other.


End file.
